Kyuketsuki Rock
by La De Da
Summary: The last vampire of a world that is not known to exist by any other world protects the lives of the innocent, but when she's put in danger... who's there to rescue her? Kyuketsuki-
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: No own DB/Z/GT  
  
Author's Notes: Yet another story to start... but I thought I'd put this one up to replace   
To Kill a Saiyan, although it isn't the same. I'll start another To Kill A Saiyan sometime which  
the same theme... but different in ways... Hehe... SoRrY for starthing something else! DAMN ME!!!  
  
Also: This is a world of enchantedment, magic... so many things are not true... and would never really  
exsist... well... ok... never mind! Hehe... sorry.....  
~~~  
  
She smiled that dangerous yet beautiful smile of hers, and let her nails trail down his naked back.  
She leaned forward and let her tongue slide over the tanned skin on his neck, and kissed it as he   
wrapped his arms around her small waist. His hands went up her shirt, rubbing her pale skine, and   
down to her buttocks, all the while keeping his control as she continued to lick and kiss his neck.  
  
"You're skin is so white," He whispered to her, "Soft and white."  
  
"There are reasons," She whispered into his ear, kissing and nibbling the lobe while driving him crazy,  
"Plenty of reasons."  
  
"What might they be?" He asked her, a quiver in his voice as he restrained himself. She smiled.  
  
"I'm a vampire," She told him, and he chuckled. He didn't believe her, but he didn't have too. She  
only gave him a small preparation of what happened next. She sank her teeth into his skin. breaking each  
layer and sucking the blood from his body. He grasped tightly at her, trying to yank her from him and   
gasping, but she did not yield. She would not yield until she had her fill. He fell to his knees,  
losing all of his power, and she sank to her knees to finish her meal. As the last few drops entered her mouth,  
she let his body fall to the floor and wiped the corners of her mouth on her hand. "Filthy bastard,"  
She hissed to him, practically spitting on him. "You'll never be able to fuck a little girl again,  
stupid shit." Her words were venomous, and she slid her long cape over her small body and pulled the  
hood up.  
  
"Camille!" She yelled, as the small fairy flew from a bedroom from the left, "Let's go."  
  
"Yes Mistress," The little fairy yelped as she quickly flew after the woman, "Lady Chichi, where  
to now?"  
  
"I don't know," Chichi answered, "I guess we find another asshole to kill."  
  
"Yes Ma'am," Camille smiled, "I'll go around and look for someone..." She took off into the night  
sky, leaving Chichi to walk alone under the full moon.  
  
~~~  
  
Hehe, did you like? I hope so... Thanks for the reviews...  
  
Over break I'll write more in all my stories! Thanks!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Notes: Hey lo everyone! Mucho gusto! Teehee, well, here's the next chapter of my thrilling  
(haha) new story... Ta ta!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT  
  
~~~  
  
Her footsteps echoed into the room as she stepped on the tiled platform. Everything around her was dark,  
but the sun would soon return. She only had a few hours before she would return into her deep slumber,  
ignoring the sounds the fairy made while she sang and cleaned the place. Chichi looked around the room,  
already adjusted to the darkness, as all vampires were. Or would be, if there were any left in this world.  
And to her knowledge, there wasn't. She was eight thousand years old, and in those years she had never  
encountered another vampire since her third year of being one. When her creator, her master, her lover  
had died, his flesh burned to crisp my a fire.   
  
Fire set by humans.  
  
But humans, in time, forgot all about the existence of vampires... in this world anyway. They had far  
to many of the other species to worry about. The fairies never caused trouble with them, in fact, the humans  
believed they brought luck to their families. But the trolls, goblins, and and dwarfs caused trouble  
in the streets. They stole, assaulted, and demolished plenty of things around them. But Chichi rarely  
saw them, because they slept at night... most of them. She was only acquanted (sp?) with a couple,  
and this was only because she had threatened them in order to find others of her kind long, long ago.  
She had now given up. She gave up thousands of years ago.  
  
Travelling to another world never occured to her, she decided it would be too much trouble. She didn't  
wish to pass the curse of being a vampire onto anyone else, so she kept to herself with only Camille  
to accompany her. The story of Camille was long and hard to explain. The little golden haired fairy  
found Chichi interesting, and remained her friend and loyal servant through out the years. Fairies  
also do not die. Chichi had no worry of losing Camille, although she was sometimes angry at the fairy's  
constant cheerfulness.  
  
Chichi's only other friend was Bulma, a human who took care of the house while Chichi was sleeping. She  
helped Camille care for whatever Camille was to small for. Bulma rarely stayed long enough to see  
Chichi, she had a family of her own to take care of. When she was there, she was rather jumpy of Chichi,  
although she knew Chichi would never harm her. It was hard to not be jumpy around something that fed  
off of the blood of humans, but she found it in herself to stick around.   
  
Chichi changed her clothes, sliding off the robe and skirt into a cozier outfit. She rested in black  
pants and a shirt, her style of clothes were all of black. Although it brought out her skin, it made her  
less noticable to people roaming about on the streets at night, which she wanted. If one thing were to  
give her away it could lead to her death. And she did not want to die. Not yet. Not until she could  
revenge the death of her lover. But she didn't know how, because the humans had been long dead. There  
was something else in that mob of killers though, something she saw out of the corner of her eye.  
Whether demon, vampire, or ghost, it had red eyes and sharp fangs, as she did. Her eyes were currently  
black, but filled with red when she ate. Camille never stuck around for Chichi's feedings. They scared her   
a little, and Chichi couldn't blame her for leaving. It would scare herself if she didn't have to go it  
to live.  
  
And she had to live.  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! What did you think? Hehe, hope it's ok at least! Thanks again!  
Adios! 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Notes: Next chappie! ^___^ Enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT  
  
~~~  
  
The sun set, leaving dark rays of light to shine against the coffin in which Chichi slept. Camille  
hovered over it, ready for the vampire to awaken as soon as the last ray faded, and the only light  
was the moon.   
  
As Camille had expected, the lid of the coffin opened and white, elegant hands grasped the edges. A  
pale woman pulled herself out and then stepped out, then closing it behind her. Camille smiled.  
  
"Good evening, Lady Chichi," She greeted her as she flew in front of her. Chichi nodded in response,   
and changed her clothes. She wore black pants, a black shirt, gloves with the fingers cut out (which   
were black as well) and a black cape. Her long black hair was held back with a tie, held neatly, save  
for the few curls that hung beside her face. She stepped outside, followed by the fairy.  
  
"And my next victim?" She asked, walking into the dark streets.   
  
"..." Camille didn't answer, "I couldn't find anyone last night." Her face grew sad and Chichi looked  
at her.  
  
"Did you look hard?" She asked.  
  
"No..." Camille sobbed, "I'm sorry to let you down." Chichi sighed.  
  
"Don't be sorry, I'll just have to find someone on my own," She continued down the dark streets and  
passed a tall figure, also dressed in black. He had the same hooded cape as her that covered his face,  
making his features hard to see. Chichi only took a glance at him as she made her way, but noticed  
his quick footsteps behind her. She stopped and turned, only to find nothing. Camille also looked  
behind her.  
  
"Is something wrong?" She asked the female vampire, in hopes that she may please her friend.  
  
"No," Chichi turned back around and continued walking, "It's nothing," She stated, and started up again.  
When the footsteps began to echo in her ears again, she stopped and turned around. "Don't follow me  
while you're hiding, I'd rather know who you are and why you're following me," She said to the empty  
street. The same hooded figure from before appeared.  
  
"Only a saiyan or vampire could detect me," The male voice replied, and pulled down his hood to reveal   
wild hair, "And I can sense that you are no saiyan."  
  
"What is it you want?" Chichi asked, as Camille hovered at her shoulder, staring at the man.  
  
"What I want is far more than you can give me," He told her, "Although you might be able to help, if  
of course you feel you want to."  
  
"That doesn't answer my question," Chichi said sourly, becoming annoyed with this stranger's presence,  
"If you won't tell me, then I'm going to leave."  
  
"Alright," He said, and he stepped forward to get a closer look at her, "I've been told you know  
of Auguste." His words surprised her, yes, she knew of Auguste. She nodded.  
  
"What about him?" She asked, her eyes now more interested than they were before.  
  
"The death of him brought an entire revolution to my world, as many humans were killed during this time  
because they were blamed for his death. I'm trying to locate his killer."  
  
Chichi closed her eyes for a moment and remembered the death of Auguste. Her crying on her knees under  
then moon while many humans threw rocks at him, then set fire to him and danced as he burned. How the  
demonic being standing near her smiled, not afraid of letting his fangs go. How her screams got no  
mercy for her Lover, and how no matter how hard she tried, she could not end it. Yes, the death of  
Auguste was tragic, it brought many lives to their end. Many people loved Auguste, and he loved many  
people. (A/N: When I say people, I don't mean just humans, I mean creatures/beings all around).  
"I can not help you," She said, a dreadful tone in her voice, "I can not help you when it comes to who  
killed him. Only that many humans were in on it, only that I was weak..."  
  
The man smiled, "Let me reassure you, humans played only a minor part in his death." Chichi looked up  
at him, shocked. "They were played like puppets, under the control of a being more powerful than I can  
even start to imagine."  
  
"I remember something there," She told him, "Red eyes and fangs... cloaked in black..."  
  
"Yes," The man nodded, "It fits some of the description of what I am looking for." He stepped closer  
to her and extended his hand, "I am Kakkarot, Warrior of another Planet, a Saiyan." She accepted  
his hand and he wrapped his large fingers around her small, fragile-looking, hand and shook it.  
  
"I believe you already know me," She said, and removed the hood from her head, "I am Chichi, the oldest  
living and only Vampire that I know of living here."  
  
Kakkarot gave a small smile to the fairy, "And this would be?" Camille blushed.  
  
"THis is Camille," Chichi introduced.  
  
"Good evening Camille," He told the fairy, then looked to Chichi, "If you would allow it, I would love   
to here your story. Any clues, anything you could said, would be of great value to me." Chichi nodded.  
  
"If you are interested in listening, I'll tell you," She paused, "However I have no fed yet, and I'm getting  
hungry, so if you'll excuse me." Kakkarot nodded.  
  
"I'll be waiting here in two hours from now," He told her. She nodded, replaced her hood, and left him there.  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Notes: END END END FOR CHAPPIE THREEEE! WEEHEEHEE!!! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for the reviews!!! 


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Notes: Here's Chapter Four! HEHEHEHEEHHE! I'm obsessed with writing in this one, dunno why...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT  
  
~~~  
  
She sat at the table in the basement with no windows, no source of light except for the simple candles   
that lit around. The dark room would allow her to remain awake during light hours, and therefore she  
could complete her story without interruption. Kakkarot sat before her, and Camille rested among the  
stack of napkins beside Chichi. Chichi opened her mouth, and then a small smile curved across her lips.  
  
"Where should I begin?" She asked, asking herself more then Kakkarot.  
  
"Where did you and Auguste meet?" Kakkarot asked her. She looked up at him.  
  
"Oh," She sighed, "He came to me when I was just a teenage girl, the age of seventeen, with no gift to  
win me over, but a smile. My father was a very wealthy man, and to win me over he declared that every  
suitor shall bring a treasure of some sort... something I was worth. I thought the idea was ridiculous,"  
She averted her eyes to the table, "I did not want to marry someone I didn't love." She paused, a sad look  
on her pretty face, and Kakkarot bit his lip.  
  
"...Of course, a smile did not impress my Father," She looked back up at Kakkarot, "But it impressed me  
well enough." She smiled to herself, "He was a funny man, only a year older than I, and very flirtacious (sp?).  
I couldn't help myself... when I first set my eyes upon that lovely face I had fallen." She sat back in her  
chair... "And we ran away." She looked back up at Kakkarot, "Something very, very risky to do in that time."  
  
"How long ago was this?"  
  
"Over seven thousand five hundred years ago," Chichi told him, a soft smile appearing on her lips. Kakkarot  
was taken aback.  
  
"You've lived through all of those years, not one protestor to your existence?" Kakkarot asked. She smiled  
gentley at him.  
  
"I never said I didn't have any conflicts while living," She told him, "But I have lived none the less."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Now, if I may," She smiled again, and then returned to her story, "As we lived through the years, unharmed,  
peacefully, we only grew more and more intrigued with each other. Our love was too strong, our quarrels made us  
so sad that in order to reassure ourselves we would lay and kiss, touch, drink each other's blood for days at a time.  
We needed nothing more than each other, we could survive anything. When I heard of my Father's death, he had   
also left me his great fortune... it seemed that he had forgiven me for everything. This only made me love my  
Auguste more, and as hundreds of years passed, there was not a moment I could stop loving him."   
  
"How long after that was he executed?" Kakkarot asked, making the word executed quiet. She looked up at him.  
  
"After we had been together for almost seven hundred years..." She told him, and smiled, "I do admit that both of  
us found others interesting. I was very beautiful, and he was very handsome. I attracted many, many men when we  
joined humans at a ball or a feast. Although we did not eat with the humans, we watched them. Auguste was a very,  
very jealous lover." She looked at the table and laughed to herself, "Not to say I wasn't when I saw girls flooding  
around him." She paused. "Auguste and I were walking home from a dance, our hoods up to hide our pale faces. We walked  
about a foot apart, both angry and jealous like we usually leaved parties. He was angry with me for having spent  
the entire evening talking with a beautiful human, and dancing with him. I was angry at Auguste for being so paranoid."  
  
"Is this when it happened?" Kakkarot asked her.  
  
"Yes," She answered, "Before we knew it, a mob of humans were running after us, holding sticks with fire, yelling. I was  
shoved away from them, pushed down to the streets, my face being shoved into a puddle. Although he was angry with me, he did  
not like me being hurt, he did not want that." She paused, "He was angrier than I had ever seen him... angrier than I had  
ever been... he was killing not from hunger, but from rage. He took out as many of the humans as he could. He freed me, and   
pushed me farther away from the mob... pushed me until I was out of sight. But now they were just after my beautiful Auguste.   
They threw there fires at him, kicked and punched him, beat him with any form of sticks or metal they could find. I was crying   
and on my knees, I was useless... I didn't even try to help him."  
  
"But he wanted you to live," Kakakrot told her, leaning closer, "He died so you would live." She nodded, her eyes full of   
tears of blood.  
  
"That is when I saw him," She told Kakkarot, "That demon form... eyes of a devil, fangs of a vampire. But I could not get ahold of   
myself to think. I was shaking with rage, and crying. I cried so much blood that I had been drained... later, as I was near my vampire  
death... my last death... Camille found me, and restored me. She brought to me blood of a human, and poured into my mouth. When  
I had gotten better, I saved her from men trying to hurt her. We were even then, but she insisted upon staying with me." She looked  
down at the now sleeping fairy and sadly smiled, "It was because of her that I lived." She brought her hands to her face and sobbed.  
"But it is only because of me that my dear Auguste is dead, only because I did not save him." Kakkarot stood and walked to her, bending  
to his knees and moved her hands, then wiped her tears with his thumbs.  
  
"It was a very hard thing to do, to watch your lover die," He told her, "But he wanted you to live, and if you would have died his spirit  
would have never been able to rest. You did all you could, but it is not your fault." She gave him a sad smile and touched his face.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Did you like? Hehe, thanks for the reviews!!! ^___^ 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT... sadly enough... it's true...  
  
Author's Notes: Here's Chapter Five!!! WOOHOO!!!!  
  
~~~~  
  
After things had settled down a bit and Kakkarot was sitting back at his end of the table, Chichi gave a sad  
smile at the table. "Go ahead."  
  
Kakkarot looked rather shocked, then nodded, "I was just wondering... you left out when you became a  
vampire." Chichi gave a confused look.  
  
"I can't believe I left that out," She admitted, then smiled again, "Yes, well... when Auguste had first  
come to our house I was so in love I could not tell light from dark, day from night, morning from evening...  
It didn't occur at all to me how strange it was that I only saw him at night, when he was awake and reading.  
Although my father didn't approve, he did not refuse shelter for him for a few nights. I remember  
sneaking from my room and watching him read, and he would smile and tell me it was ok to enter. I didn't  
seem to notice how he knew I was there... but his senses must of picked up on me. I came to him, and sat by him,  
asked him questions about his journeys, about who he was. But he always remained a mystery."  
  
She looked up at Kakkarot, "Never once did he tell me anything about his family, or his past friends... he kept  
that all to himself." She paused, "He was a year older than me when he became what he was... he would forever  
be an eighteen year old gentleman..." She leaned back, "He knew it was dangerous to take me with him when he   
ran away, he knew there were chances I would not survive. But he brought me anyway, and he kept me well...  
although night time was the only time I saw him, he kept me well and safe during daylight. He brought to me  
guards of the highest ranking, brought to me everything I might need. But I wanted more than he could offer,  
I wanted his secrets, I wanted him more than anything."  
  
She stopped then, and stood and began walking back and forth, "This he would not give me. I was spoiled when I was  
younger, I was used to getting what I wanted. And it infuriated me that he would not share anything with me still,  
and I threatened to leave him. This he could not bare, he was more afraid of losing me than anything else,  
and so he sat me down and kissed me. He brought me into his arms, holding me hard, and it hurt, but I wanted him  
to hold me. I had been wanting him to hold me for so long, and it was finally happening."  
  
She looked back at Kakkarot and stood, arms crossed, one hand covering her lips as she thought, "It all seemed  
so fast..." She began to walk again, "He told me what he was, he told me I must never spread word of it, and he  
shared his secrets with me. I thought he was crazy, but in the end it all made more sense. He had been disappearing  
for hours at night, and he was always unavailable to me during the day. This is when I pleaded with him."  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Share it with me, your curse," She looked at him. He looked at her shocked, and then smiled. SHe was absolutely  
beautiful, black curls surrounding her face, evening gown showing to him exactly what he wanted to see, but still  
left him wanting her more. "Give it to me, let me be what you are with you."  
  
"No," He told her stubbornly, watching her ignorant frown that made him love her even more appear on her gorgeous  
face, "Absolutely not... it will do no good for both of us to live in danger this way..."  
  
"And it will do no good for us both to be attacked for what you, and you alone are... and for me to be the one  
to die because you can not! It would make no sense for you to be burned, and for me to live my life in agony  
without ANY strength to fall back on! Without being able to change a thing! Because I am just a mortal!" She yelled  
with temper, a fire in her eyes that he also loved in her. Everything about her made him love her.  
  
"You do not see good reason," He told her.  
  
"No?! Do I not make any sense?! Am I rambling on about nothing, because if I am killed for what you yourself  
are will that not lead you into guilt? Will you not cry over my corpse? Will you simply move on and find someone  
else to be your whore?!" She was shaking in anger, tears visible at the corners of her eyes.  
  
"You are not a whore," He growled at her.  
  
"You can not marry me because you are you and I am me, and I ran away from my father's word to be with you, and  
what do you give me?! Only your word?! Only your love?! I want more! DAMN YOU! IF YOU DO NOT GIVE THIS TO ME  
I WILL NOT STAY TO HEAR YOU SAY NO AGAIN!"   
  
"..." He did not say anything, but turned his back to her. He could hear her footsteps walk a short  
distance and then back. He turned to look at her, and his eyes widened.  
  
"If I can not forever live with you, sharing everything with you, then I no longer have the will to live," She she  
slit her wrist, tears falling from her dark eyes. Blood dribbled down her body, soaking the carpet, and she sanks to   
her knees. He ran to her, held her, and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Love," He whispered into her hair, "This curse is worse than any death," And he picked up the dagger she  
had used on herself, her blood still on it, and slit his own wrist, "But I'm not ready to live without you yet. And  
he opened her mouth and she drank his blood. She drank, and drank until he could no longer let her drink and pulled himself  
away from her. Her wound on her wrist disappeared, closing itself back up, and his wrist did the same. "I'm sorry."  
  
She found herself shivering on the floor, shaking in his arms as he held her tight and ran his hands through the silk  
curls on her head. As she settled down she opened her eyes to him, and a smile formed on her lips. She sat up and touched  
the side of his cheek. "Do not be sorry, it is what I wanted," and she lightly kissed his lips, "Because I love you. I could  
not leave you, and I knew you would not let me die... Do not feel guilt for what I have chosen." He held her tighter now, and  
she wrapped her arms around him and held him as well. And that's how they stayed until just before  
the sun rose.  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Notes: What did ya think? ^___^ Thanks for the reviews!!! 


	6. Chapter Six

Author's Notes: I'm BACK! Finally.. it's taken me a while... hmmm... I'M WORKIN FOR REVIEWS! MUAH HA HA HAH A  
*ahem* AnYwAy, here's the next chapter to this story.  
  
Disclaimer: No own DB/Z/GT  
  
~~~  
  
He looked at her white skin, her cheeks only tinted red because of the few blood tears she had shed. She was  
looked like a beautiful doll, too fragile to touch. After hearing her story, he could hardly call her fragile.  
Anyone who had been forced into such a life that she lived had to be strong, and to live in pain for the rest of   
her life... many many years to come. He watched as her she smiled and looked up at him, their eyes looking into  
each other, as if she was searching for something in him. Something to comfort her, perhaps. But he had  
no comfort to give, nothing to share with her. His pain could not compare to hers, his life seemed dull. A  
life he had thought was so exciting suddenly seemed black.  
  
She placed her hands on the table and stood, the chair lightly screeching against the cemented floor as it came  
out from under her. Her soft smile gave him comfort, and he no longer felt as though he was useless to her, watching  
her cry but not knowing words that could sooth her. Her eyes were hard, but friendly at the same time. She opened her   
mouth.  
  
"Bed," Was all he heard.   
  
"What?" He asked, to make clear of anything she had just said.  
  
"You ought to get to bed," She shook Camille gently, and the little fairy blinked open her eyes. She looked up and smiled  
and Chichi, "Will you show Kakkarot a room, please?" She asked politely. The fairy could not be any more happy to  
be able to please her master. She gave a cheerful "Of course" and flew upstairs to wait for the large Saiyan. Kakkarot  
turned to Chichi on his way out and looked down at her.  
  
"I'm sorry that you faced so much alone," He told her.  
  
"I've learned a lot from it," Chichi gave him a reassuring smile, "Worrying about me only cause you grief, I've lived for  
these many years." She leaned up and lightly kissed him on the cheek, "Worrying will only be a waste. And I don't wish to  
see a worrisome look on your face. Now go, rest up," And she watched as he climbed the stairs to leave the basement. When  
the door was closed and she was sure Camille and Kakkarot were gone, she held her head and cried.  
  
~~~  
  
"Lady Chichi must be catching up on her sleep," Camille said as she floated about the large house, fixing things to  
eat for the Saiyan, "Did you have a nice rest?"  
  
"Yes," He told her, smiling, "When does she usually wake." Camille looked at the old fashioned clock attached to the  
wall.  
  
"An hour ago," She told him, then looked outside, "When the sun sets, she wakes up... she doesn't come out for about  
fifteen minutes after that..." A worried look came upon her face, "Maybe I should go check on her..."  
  
"No need," The feminine voice said, "I'm alright." Camille fave brightened at the sight of Chichi.  
  
"You're alright!"  
  
"Of course I am," She said, a little tiredly, "You don't think a few tears could hold me down, do you?" Camille smiled  
and grabbed the hooded cloak for Chichi, using all her strength to bring it back to her. Chichi smiled at Camille.  
  
"Thank you," She wrapped it around her shoulders and looked at Kakkarot, "You are welcome for as long as you want. If you're  
still here when I get back we can discuss other matters about Auguste's murder." Kakkarot nodded and she left. Camille  
wandered over to Kakkarot.  
  
"Do you think she's pretty?" Camille asked. Kakkarot gave her an odd look. "Well?"   
  
"Yes, is there anyone who doesn't?"   
  
"Do you like her?" She grinned a mischievous grin, and flew closer so she was setting her hands on his nose  
and studying into his face.  
  
"Eh...I really... don't... why are you asking me all these questions?" Kakkarot asked. Camille flew to the kitchen.  
  
"Lady Chichi is always so lonely," Camille said, "I don't want her to be lonely anymore, but she won't do anything  
for herself... the only thing I can do is stick around and take care of her. As a fairy, it's my duty to bring her   
luck and make sure no great deal of harm comes her way. But I can only do so much, and with a Saiyan around I suppose protecting  
her will be a lot easier."  
  
"Why would you need to protect her?" Kakkarot asked.  
  
"She didn't tell you what kind of people she feeds on?" Camille asked. Kakkarot shook her head, "Only murders, child molesters... anyone  
who causes harm to the innocent. Who knows what humans are capable of if they try hard enough, I don't want to see her get hurt.  
And when I found her she was suicidal... she wanted to die so much, she was begging the sky to take her life from her. But she's  
been cursed, like her lover was... and she can't die. I'm afraid that someday she might want to die again, ask for it,  
let a human kill her. But she's stronger than that, I think..."   
  
"Yes," Kakkarot told the little fairy, "There's no longer an aura of suicide in her, no longer a longing for death. She'll be  
alright." The fairy smiled and continued to cook for the Saiyan.  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Here's the chapter! Hope you liked!!! Thanks for the reviews!!! WEEHEEHEE!!! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Author's Notes: Hello. I'm back. The end.  
  
Disclaimer: No own DB/Z/GT  
  
~~~  
  
Three days had passed since Kakkarot had started staying with Chichi. She could not tell him much about  
Auguste's murder, claiming to be no help at all. Kakkarot reassured her, grinning and telling her it was   
more help than what he got out of other people. He told her no one knew Auguste as well as she did. This  
made her smile.  
  
"Who's tonight's victim?" Chichi asked casually, as she always did, to Camille. Camille smiled and replied  
a human man. Chichi nodded and left the house, leaving Kakkarot with Camille. Kakkarot ran out of the house  
to catch up with her, and asked to join her. She gave him an odd look, then nodded and started on her way.  
As they walked, the silence became more and more uncomfortable. "Why'd you want to come?" Chichi finally asked.  
Kakkarot shrugged.  
  
"Just wanted to take a walk, and you were going out..." He smiled, "Or maybe I'm lying. Maybe I just wanted to  
spend some time with you alone." Chichi smiled back at him.  
  
"Kakkarot, you don't want to get involved with me," She warned him, "Besides," She laughed, "I'm older than you."  
Kakkarot laughed quietly to himself.  
  
"...Why shouldn't I get involved with you?" He asked over a moment's silence. Chichi stopped smiling to herself,   
and frowned. She seemed at a loss for words.  
  
"I'd most likely drive you crazy," SHe told him, "I can't be out during the day... and your schedule is already messed  
up."  
  
"Those things don't really matter, you know," He told her.  
  
"I just don't think I could handle it right now," She told him.  
  
"..." He looked at her, stopping in the street, and she stopped after noticing he had stopped and looked at him.  
"You've got to get over it," He told her, in the gentlest of voice he could manage, "If you don't learn to love  
someone again, you'll just live the rest of your life alone."  
  
"Kakkarot," She attempted to reason with him, "It's not that I don't want to..."  
  
"Yes it is," He argued, "You're saying that you don't want too... but it's really that you're afraid. You're  
afraid of losing again."  
  
"How would you know what I'm feeling?!" She snapped. Her eyes lowering into a glare.  
  
"Because I've learned all about you, Chichi, I can tell what you're feeling just by looking into your eyes... you  
can't hide anything."  
  
"..." She continued to glare, "I don't need you, or anyone else telling me what I want!" She clinched her fists,  
"You don't know! You'll never know!"  
  
He took a step closer to her, and then another one, and placed his hands on her shoulders, and then pulled her into  
a tight hug. "Chichi, you've been alone too long, and you weren't born to be alone. You need someone to be with you."  
  
"You couldn't be with me anyway," She told him, pulling back, "I'm not a Saiyan."  
  
"But I can become a vampire," He told her. She stared at him, then shook her head.   
  
"Absolutely not," She hissed, "How dare you even think of such a thing!" She stepped back again, "You think I'd have your  
life put in danger because of what I did?! I will not make you a vampire!"  
  
"You need someone to take care of you."  
  
"No, I'm fine on my own."  
  
"No you aren't, you're lying again. Remember that night you told me about Auguste, after Camille had shown me a room...  
and we left you alone... you were crying, weren't you?"  
  
Chichi stared at him, "You were spying on me?!"  
  
"No, no," He told her, "I could tell you were going to, I could tell by looking at you. CHichi, you need someone..."  
  
"No I don't!" She turned her back to him, fists still clinched, and then lowered her head, "I don't want to get you involved...  
I wish you'd just go back home. You don't need this! You don't need to know any more about me, or Auguste, or my kind. It's too  
dangerous Kakkarot... just go back home." And with her head still lowered, she left him.  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Muah ha ha ha! I do believe this is the worst chapter I've ever written! -___- How terrible, anyway... Hope you  
liked! THanks for the reviews!!! ^___^ 


	8. Chapter Eight

Author's Notes: CHapter Eight! WEEHEEHEE!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT  
  
~~~  
  
Kakkarot waited at the gate of the space ship, the line long and the boarding slow. People of all ages,  
of all races (so they most likely wouldn't be people...), were stepping onto the ship. It had taken three  
days for him to get here. He was tired, and sick of waiting. He had been patient for too long. He stepped   
up to the counter and the woman behind it smiled at him.   
  
"How may I help you?" She asked.  
  
"For three days I've been waiting to get on ONE fucking ship," He snapped, "You've given tickets to just about  
everyone BUT me."  
  
"Yes, well Sir, first come first serve."  
  
"Don't give me that bullshit, I've been here before..." He was interrupted when he heard a soft yell call his name.  
He turned and saw a little fairy, gasping for breath, flying at him. "Camille?"  
  
"Kak..ka..rot," She said quietly while taking in deep breaths, "I've been... looking.. all over...for you."  
  
"Well, what is it? I'm about to leave and I don't have time for small talk."  
  
"Chichi," She whispered. At the name Kakkarot glared, clenching his fists, anger rising. He was angry at her,  
for not wanting to love him. Not wanting to be with him. Not wanting him to be with her.   
  
"I don't care what she has to say to me," He turned his back to the fairy and looked at the woman behind  
the counter.  
  
"That's just it," Camille told him, "Chichi hasn't said anything. She's gone. She's disappeared."  
  
"What?" Kakkarot's interest rose as he turned and faced Camille again, a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Chichi has returned since the night she left with you," Camille told him, "I don't know what happened..."  
  
"No note, or... anything???" Kakkarot asked, his questioning look turning to a look of concern.  
  
"No," Camille whispered, a hint of sadness lingering in her words as she looked at the ground, "Nothing."  
  
Kakkarot grabbed his bags and walks out, Camille following. "I'll find her," He told the fairy, "I'll bring her  
home."  
  
~~~  
  
Chichi's eyes slowly opened, weak, hungry, and sore. She was hanging from the ceiling, her arms up and wrists bound  
onto chains that had been nailed into the ceiling, her legs dangling. Her body was tired. Her mouth was dry. Her  
stomach was hungry for blood, but she had not sensed another living being around her in her three days of being where  
ever she was. Her head turned to her left. Nothing. Her right. Nothing. Emptiness.  
  
It was dark, and her lack of blood was beginning to make everything blurry. She couldn't see straight, she was slowly  
dying. If she was cut, or stabbed, she would surely die. Even just a small prick. That would be all it would take for  
her to rest in eternal darkness. She moaned quietly, her arms feeling heavy. There were no windows. No visible light.  
So her kidnapper must have known what she is.   
  
She heard a quiet clank, and turned her head in the direction it came from. "Who's there?" She asked. No answer. She  
looked up, then to her right again and saw two, red glowing eyes. The same eyes that were present at Auguste's murder.  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Notes: MUAH HA HAH AH AHA! Hope you liked! Thanks for the reviews! WEEHEEHEE! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Author's Notes: BUah hahaha! The next chapter! ^___^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT.   
  
~~~  
  
His search was taking longer than he suspected. He couldn't feel her, no matter how hard he tried. Her ki,  
her aura, could not be sensed. His reasoning, she was injured. In bad condition, her spirit slowly dying out,  
as she fell into Death's hands. But this couldn't be. She was a vampire. She couldn't die.   
  
Lack of blood. The sun. Two things that could make her weak. These were the two possibilities. He stood still,  
closing his eyes for another search. He felt it. It was weak, small... but it was there. The faint feeling of  
her breathing; but it wasn't just her spirit he felt. He felt she was angry, making her spirit rise. Her anger was   
her source. Something was making her mad. He took off in the direction of her ki; praying that she would stay alive  
long enough for him to get there.  
  
~~~  
  
"You should have stayed out of this mess, I had no interest is bothering with you," The demonic shape hissed at her,  
a sick grin running across his face, sharp, white teeth showing themselves. "I bet you're hungry, yes?" Chichi  
said nothing. SHe would not accept anything of this... thing. This thing that killed Auguste. "Ah, yes, too stubborn  
to take anything from me. And why is this? Could it be because I was involved with The Ancient One."  
  
"The Ancient One?" Chichi asked, "Auguste?"  
  
"Yes, Auguste it was," The Demon looked pleased, "He had been trespassing on Demon's territory for far too long."  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked.  
  
"The Ancient One had been killing Demons when we plagued any world, travelling... travelling back and forth, world to world,  
land to land... making my kind become extinct."  
  
"Why would he do that?" She asked.  
  
"Why did The Ancient One do anything?" The Demon smiled, "For his love of humans. The filthy creatures... but fun to torture.  
To hear their screams. He was interested in humans... as if he missed being one."  
  
"Auguste killed Demons?" Chichi whispered to herself.  
  
"Yes," THe Demon looked disgusted, "And we are related, in ways. I can't imagine why he would be so interested in the ones  
who feared him. You and me," He grabbed Chichi's chin and looked her in the eyes, "We're the same."  
  
"I'm no demon."  
  
"Aren't you though?" The Demon smiled at dropped her chin, "Immortal, feed of human blood, live in the dark... in the shadows."  
  
"But I don't get my pleasure from their pain," She hissed, "I am NOT a demon." The creature smirked, stepping back.  
  
"So I take it you won't join me, live here with me... help me destroy the humans," He looked at her.  
  
"No, I'd never..." Chichi looked at the ground.  
  
".....This is also why the Ancient One had to go," The Demon told her, "Refusing to join the Demons... refusing us."  
  
"There aren't many demons anymore," Chichi said, "He must have killed a great number of you. How do you kill a demon?"  
  
"..." The Demon glared, "He only killed my kind because he used surprise attacks... we were much too strong to defeat  
if we had known...and you can't kill demons anymore."  
  
"I wonder," Chichi smirked, "If Auguste killed all of you out. All but you. You good for nothing piece of shit."  
  
"Shut up," THe Demon snapped, "I'll kill you now if you don't."  
  
"Are you offended?"  
  
"You have no room to be talking," The Demon glared, "There are less and less vampires every day. Humans become slayers,  
slayers kill vampires. They kill what they can not understand. They're useless."  
  
"If Auguste protected them, then I won't destroy them all," Chichi said.  
  
"They reproduce fast," The Demon said, "Their numbers are multiplying fast... if they find you or me... they will  
kill us. Don't you want to defend what you are?"  
  
"If we're the same... then you killed your own. You killed Auguste," Chichi spat, "You're just as filthy as the humans."  
  
"Not a lot of anger towards the lower breed, no? But then again, you used to be one," The Demon said, "And so did The Ancient One.  
But he's dead."  
  
"I'll kill you," Chichi growled.  
  
"I don't think you will," The Demon smiled, "Although...for refusing me I will make you suffer." SLowly, the ceiling began to rip,   
streaks of light came in surrounding Chichi. She jerked herself away. "These holes will only get bigger, until you reconsider. And  
if you don't, you die." He paused as he was leaving, "You should have stayed out of this. You should have stayed away from that Saiyan.  
Now not only will he die... but you will too." Chichi's eyes shot up.  
  
"YOU BASTARD! YOU TOUCH HIM AND I'LL KILL YOU!" She yelled. The demon only smiled and left.  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Hope you liked! Thanks for the reviews! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Author's Notes: BUah ha. I'm back! Weeeeoooo!  
  
Disclaimer: No own DB/Z/GT  
  
~~~  
  
The ends of Chichi's clothing were getting warmer as the hole grew bigger, filling the room with light.  
Persperation dripped off her forehead as she pulled her aching body away from the sun, a look of horror in  
her dark eyes. She shut them and prepared herself to be destroyed.  
  
~~~  
  
Kakkarot ran into the castle, the only light was the sun. He ran down the halls but was stopped by a large beast,  
it resembled a dragon. He glared and took his position. "I have no time for you!" He yelled at a blast flew from the palms  
of his hand and hit the dragon, detaching the head from it's neck. He continued, jumping over the corpse, and raced down the   
stairs. He could feel her now, her presence was stronger. He reached for a door but his hand was slapped away. It seemed as   
if he was shocked, he looked at the door handle and studied it. He then heard the voice behind him, hissing in his ear. He  
turend.  
  
"Welcome to my Castle," A demon smiled, it's red eyes glowing with pleasure, "COme to rescue the damsel in distress?"  
  
"What the hell have you done with her?!" He ordered, making a grab for the demon's throat, but he disappeared.  
His shadowy figure seemed to evaporate from the ground behind Kakkarot, and Kakkarot turned to face him   
once again.  
  
"You've beaten my pet?" The Demon asked, his face looking disappointed, "He was just a baby, not yet strong enough to fight you.  
Unfortunately, he was one of the last dragons too... it'll take me centuries to find another."  
  
"You don't have that long to live," Kakkarot glared and stood in his fighting position, "Unless you  
give me her unharmed."  
  
"Now, now," The demon smiled, "Don't be so hastey."  
  
"If she's hurt at all I swear I'll..."  
  
"You'll what? Kill me? Ha! You haven't the strength to kill me," The Demon grinned, it's pointy, yellow teeth shining in the dim   
glow of the sun. Kakkarot's ears twitched at the sound of a yell. He recognized the voice. It was Chichi.  
  
"You don't have time to reach her now anyway," The demon informed him, "She'll be burned to a crisp in thirty seconds... a minute if   
she's lucky."  
  
"You bastard," Kakkarot stood up straight, placing two of his fingers on his forehead, and disappeared.  
  
"...Not as much fun as I'd hoped it would be," The Demon said, and he too disappeared.  
  
~~~  
  
"CHICHI!" Kakkarot yelled as he raced towards her. Her slim body was forcing itself back, away from the beam of the sun.  
The beam was only cenimeters away from her, and it was spreading fast. He grabbed her, pulling her hard enough for the chains  
that held her to break. He gathered her in his arms and held her, falling to his knees in the corner of the room, away from  
the sun, and rocked back and forth. He breathed into her hair. "Forgive me."  
  
Chichi's eyes closed and her muscles relaxed, she felt the tension lift off her shoulders. "Where is he?" She murmured in a drowsy   
tone.  
  
"I left him back there to get you..." He told her, and kissed the top of her head, "I won't let him near you  
again."  
  
"He killed AUguste," She whispered. Kakkarot paused and looked at Chichi, he felt jealousy rise in him. He then nodded and held  
her once more.   
  
"Yes," He whispered in reply, "He did. But you're safe now. I'm here with you. I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Chichi nodded slowly, "Don't leave me again."  
  
"Never," He told her. He picked her up off the ground and stepped around the sunlight. "...We'll have to wait for the sun to set  
to leave."  
  
"I know," She said, "And I doubt that Demon will leave us alone until then." Kakkarot sat back down  
in the darkness, holding Chichi in his strong arms. She sighed a content sigh. "I won't be much help fighting against him  
now." Kakkarot smiled softly at her.  
  
"Get some rest," He told her, "I'll watch out." She closed her eyes, welcoming sleep. Kakkarot watched everything around him closely,  
his dark eyes followed every movement the wind made, every shadow the sun left as it sank back and allowed the night to rise. Chichi   
opened her eyes.   
  
"...Nothing's happened?" She asked.  
  
"No..." Kakkarot said, "And I'm worried about it."  
  
"So am I," She told him. She slowly stood up and walked a few feet away from Kakkarot, her back towards him, and looked out a window.  
He stood up as well. Behind him, the Demon rose.  
~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Buah ha. Hoped you liked. Thanks for the reviews! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Author's Notes: Next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: No own DB/Z/GT  
  
~~~  
  
Chichi barely had enough time to turn around before witnessing the demon ram a sword through Kakkarot's   
body. SHe screamed, but not in time. Kakkarot's eyes widened with surprise as he fell to his knees, then  
landed on the floor. She watched him, and the tears of blood fell down her cheeks. Anger filled her,  
she looked up at the Demon.   
  
The Demon was watching her with a sick smirk on his face. "He was also in the way."  
  
"You bastard! I'll kill you!" SHe yelled. She ran at him, plucking the sword from Kakkarot's body and launched  
at the Demon. The sword went through the Demon, and the Demon made himself disappear. Chichi dropped to her   
knees and made her way to Kakkarot. "Kakkarot!" She cried, the crimson pearls dropping off her cheeks and hitting  
the cold floor. "Kakkarot, please be alive." She leaned down and could hear his faint breathing, it was slowing.  
"Please hold on, Darling," She whispered into his ear and then kissed down to his neck. She bit into him,  
sucking the blood out of him. She could feel his body shake in reaction. She then took the sword and slit her own  
wrist, and pulled Kakkarot onto his back with his head in her lap. "Drink." She placed her wrist to his mouth, and her  
blood dripped into him.  
  
Kakkarot reached up and grabbed her wrist, pulling it to him, and drank. She closed her eyes and allowed the pain to  
flow through her. When he let go, the wounds on both of them closed. His body began to shake uncontrollably. She watched.  
"Just let it happen," She whispered to him, "It'll be over soon." As he settled down, he opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"What..." He asked, and she smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I've made you a vampire," She told him, then a look of sadness overcame her, "I didn't want to lose you.  
Not you..." He stood and made his way to her and held her.  
  
"Thank you," He whispered into her ear.  
  
"We've still got to get away," She told him, "I don't know where the Demon is... But... we'd better leave before we find out."  
  
Kakkarot nodded.  
  
~~~  
  
AUthor's Notes: Hope you liked this one too. I know it's short. Sorrrry. Thanks for the reviews!!! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Author's Notes: Hola. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: No own DB/Z/GT  
  
~~~  
  
They made their way through the dark halls, hurrying to the exit. Chichi was thinking about any way  
to destroy the Demon... but Demon's were almost impossible to kill. They had few ways of dying then Vampires  
did. "Holy water is the only thing I can think of... and I don't know where to get any..." She said, "Stepping  
into a church that is controlled by humans might be dangerous."  
  
"Camille," Kakkarot said, "We could have Camille create some."  
  
"I don't want her involved," Chichi said "...But maybe she can conjure some up for us. We'll talk  
to her about it later." They made their way through the exit and quickly traveled to Chichi's home.  
Camille was all too excited to see her safe.  
  
"Are you alright? Are you sick? Hurt? Injured in anyway?" Camille asked, flying in circles around Chichi.  
  
Chichi smiled softly at her, "I'm fine, Camille. But we have a question for you."  
  
"I'll do anything. Kakkarot, I'm in deep gratitude to you! I'll do anything for you both," Camille smiled  
cheerfully.  
  
"Can you conjure up some Holy Water?" Chichi asked, her expression turning serious. Camille paused and looked  
up, in deep thought.  
  
"I can try..." Camille told her, "What for?"  
  
"The demon that killed Auguste is alive," Chichi said, "And I'm wanting to change that."  
  
"Ok..." Camille said, "I'll be back." She fluttered her small wings up the stairs to perform her magic to  
herself. She came down a few minutes later with a small bottle, "I could only make a little, it took a lot  
of energy out of me," She said tiredly.  
  
"Thank you," Chichi smiled, "You go rest. You deserve it."  
  
Camilly nodded and lazily flew up the stairs to her room and went to sleep.  
  
"Now all we need is a plan to get it to him," Chichi said, "And who knows if he's listening in on us  
right now..." Kakkarot nodded. Chichi looked at him and smiled. "Thank you for staying with me."  
  
"It's also what I want to do," He told her, "You're no longer on your own... we're with each other." He stepped  
closer to her and grabbed her, held her close and whispered into her ear, "You're mine now."  
  
She smiled softly at him, "And what will you do with me?"  
  
He bit into her soft skin, leaving his mark on her, "Everything."  
  
~~  
  
Author's Notes: Buah ha. Next chapter is a lemon, and you won't miss much if you choose to not  
read it. It's pretty bad because... I've never written one before and I'm a virgin! -___-;; I left  
the ending like this so it's easy to get the hint... but you don't have to read it! Thanks for the  
reviews!!! ^___^; 


	13. Chapter Thirteen Lemon Warning

Author's Notes: Well, here's the lemon. Haha, it's horrible... so don't expect much out of it. First  
one. Thanks Ren Ren for helping me out with it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT  
  
~~~  
He kissed her neck, letting the tip of his tongue taste her skin. He could tell she was nervous, he could  
tell by the way her body jumped when he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her ear then whispered.  
  
"Chichi, when was the last time you've been touched by a lover?" He asked in a deep voice, breathing on  
her neck, sending chills down her body. Things she never thought she'd feel again. She fumbled  
for an answer.  
  
"I don't," He kissed her neck again and she closed her eyes, "remember..." He kissed up her neck to her jawbone,  
and finally to her lips. His lips touched his and he opened her mouth with his tongue, tangling their tongues  
together and letting them dance as lovers. He brought his hands up to the top buttons of her shirt. His touch  
gentle, as if he thought she'd break if he was too rough with her. He undid the first button, then the next,   
and the next until her top was unbuttoned down the front. He pulled it back, sliding it slowly down her shoulders,  
revealing her chest and her black bra. He gently removed the top all the way, and kissed down her to her shoulder.  
His fingers made their way to the back of her bra and they undid it, then took it off, leaving her bare for him  
to see.   
  
She could feel her body temperature rising as he kissed her body, bending to his knees and trailing his kisses down her  
stomach until he reached her pants. His fingered unbuckled all that was keeping him from her and slid off her pants, lifting  
her up and laying her on the bed. He removed her underwear, leaving her body nude. He took off his shirt, letting her watch him.  
He removed all of his clothes and slowly climbed on top of her, letting his finger touch the side of her face. He lowered his lips   
to hers.   
  
"You don't hav..." She started but he quieted her with another kiss.  
  
"I want to," He told her, "Let me make love to you." She nodded slowly as he kissed her under her chin, on her neck, and she leaned  
her head bad. He kissed over to her neck and kissed the two teeth marks that he had placed on her before when she had made him. He let his  
free hand trail down her body and his finger enter her, massaging her inside. She moaned, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his  
neck, while he continued to kiss her neck.   
  
"Kakkarot," She whispered, her words hushing soon enough as he removed his finger and placed his manhood inside her, slowly pacing  
himself and rocking back and forth. She moaned again and he paced faster, both of them losing control in their love making. "Kakkarot," She said  
a bit louder.   
  
"Chichi," He responded, groaning against her pale skin. As he pushed into her, harder and faster, she dug her nails into the skin  
of his back, leaving trails of blood on him and she scratched up his back. She bit into his neck, taking his blood hungrily. He did the  
same to her, still pacing himself inside of her, letting his love fill her body, becoming one with her. She pulled back from him and  
yelled his name as she climaxed. He spilled his seed inside of her, pulling away from her neck and yelling her name as well. He kissed  
her lips, then her nose, then her forehead. "Kami, I love you," He whispered to her, "Do you know how much I love you?" He wrapped the  
blankets around them, pulling away from her totally before wrapping her in his arms with the blankets. Her head laying on his chest  
while his head laying on the pillows that surrounded them.  
  
"Yes," She whispered to him in reply, "I think that I do." He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I love you, you're so beautiful, I love you," He told her, building a promise, "And I'll never leave you." She smiled softly and kissed  
his arm that wrapped around her.  
  
"That's good," She told him, "Because I'm not ready to lose you... not yet... not ever." She turned over and wrapped her arms around him  
while lying her head on him again, "I love you."  
  
And they stayed that way, Creator and Child, Master and Pupil, Lover and Lover, until the sun set outside, and they no longer  
had to hide themselves from the sun.  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Keep in mind that when I say "Creator and Child" I only mean that she made him a vampire... not that  
she's him Mom or anything. Incest is gross. Blah. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Author's Notes: Buah ha, I'm not sure if anyone will continue on if they read THAT bad of a lemon,  
but anyway, here's the next chapter! ^__^;;  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT  
  
~~~  
  
Things had gone by peacefully, as if nothing had ever happened involving the demon. Chichi and Kakkarot's  
love blossomed, and they're love was so passionate Camille blushed when she saw the two of them together.  
Chichi would only give a soft laugh as Kakkarot smiled. They had stopped worrying about the Demon. He was  
no longer part of their lives.  
  
But Chichi still kept the holy water with her, ready for use. She would readily throw the water on him,  
without hesitation. She stayed with Kakkarot most of the time, to protect each other from another kidnapping.  
Or worse, a murder. Camille was safe from harms way, Chichi made sure that she stayed out of it. She kept her  
eye on the small fairy, to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. No telling how low that Demon could stoop.  
  
The moon fell and the two vampire's rose, stretching and ready to eat. Chichi found Camille smiling happily  
as she told them of the night's victims.   
  
"Thank you, Camille," Chichi told her as she left to dress for the evening. When she returned she found  
Kakkarot patiently waiting on the couch, reading some book. She smiled and watched him for a few seconds, realizing   
how lucky she was to have him. THen she walked to him and asked if he was ready. With a simple nod she was assured   
that is was time to go out and eat.   
  
Camille traveled behind the two, looking at the humans and other creatures that roamed the streets at night. The  
dwarves, as if knowing that Chichi and Kakkarot were vampires, watched them uneasily with yellow glowing eyes.   
Chichi just passed as if they weren't there, but Kakkarot gave them passing looks, as if they had nothing to worry   
about from them.  
  
As they reached the home of their first victims they noticed a strange shadow already inside, and it was feeding off  
the human. The creature was crouched over the victim, his fangs in its neck. Chichi stopped, and her eyes widened.  
She knew who this vampire was. She ran forth and burst through the door and looked at the vampire. He turned  
to her, his handsome features smiling.  
  
"Auguste?" She whispered, as Kakkarot ran and stood behind her.  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Hope you liked! THanks for the reviews! 


End file.
